Second Chance
by Dr.Lancaster
Summary: An extended version of chapter 65- Chocolate Selection Box. A second chance at a life with Kate is what Caroline wants more than anything, but can she change her ways? Will contain some M-rated happiness later on (you're welcome).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story seems to be taking on a life of it's own- first i wrote this chapter intending it to be a one-shot, then I decided to write a second chapter which ended up being 4000 words long. So, I've decided to turn it into a fic of it's own.**

 **Sorry if my updates seem to be dominating the board, but I'm deep into procrastination with an exam tomorrow!**

* * *

It was late when Kate left. Too late to go to Caroline's because she'd wake everyone up, Kate reasoned with herself. But somehow she still managed to drive there instead of her own home. There were no lights on, they were all probably in bed long since, considering it was a Sunday night. But Kate still sat in the car looking up at the building. She was just considering using the key Caroline had given her once when the front door opened, a slightly dishevelled Caroline peeking out. When she saw Kate's car, she opened the door a little wider and pulled her dressing gown a little closer before walking out into the cold night.

"Kate?" She frowned as she approached.

Kate continued to stare out the front windscreen at the house, hands gripping the steering wheel.

Concerned now, Caroline reached out and pulled open the door, making Kate jump. "Kate? Are you okay?"

Kate's eyes rose to stop tears falling from them as she shook her head.

Releasing her grip on her dressing gown, Caroline reached into the car to unclip Kate's seatbelt. "Come inside."

"I can't." Kate shook her head again, voice thick with emotion.

"Yes, you can. Come on." Gently, Caroline unclasped Kate's hands from the wheel and then helped her from the car, carrying almost all her weight as she led her back into the house.

Inside was warm and Kate suddenly felt overheated, pulling away from Caroline to pull off her jacket and scarf. "I'm hot. It's too hot in here."

"Come through and I'll get you a glass of water?" Caroline offered, relieved when Kate followed her.

She took big gulps of the ice-cold water, but it did nothing to cool her down and she was soon taking off her jumper as well, then sat on the couch to take off her boots. "I'm too hot." She repeated.

Still looking concerned, Caroline walked to open the back door, allowing a frosty breeze in. "Better?"

Kate nodded, though Caroline noticed she shivered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Caroline asked a few minutes later, sleep still making her voice a little hoarse.

"I don't know?" Kate looked to Caroline as though she might have the answer.

"…It might make you feel better?"

"…I went on a date." Kate's eyes lifted to Caroline's face nervously.

Caroline's mind took a few seconds to register this information, but somehow she managed to keep her voice neutral as she asked, "Did the person hurt you?"

"No." Kate shook her head. She felt suddenly cold now and hugged herself. Caroline stood to shut the door and allowed herself to draw in a few deep breaths of air before she sat down again. Only last week had she gone to Kate's house and asked if they could try again. Kate had said there was no one else.

"I thought…I wanted to…to see if…" Kate attempted, a tear finally falling silently down her cheek.

"To see-" Caroline prompted.

"She said she didn't care that I was pregnant. She was a paediatric nurse. Well, she still is. We met at the clinic I go to for check-ups, and she held my hand when I had my first scan because I was scared of-" Kate stopped there. She was wringing her hands and Caroline ached to reach out and touch her. She didn't, though. It wasn't her place to anymore. "But then she started talking about baby names, and I got upset because that's not her place. That's what me and you-"

Caroline looked down at her hands as Kate paused to draw in a shaking breath before taking another gulp of water.

"I tried to call my mum, but she wasn't answering, so…I went to see my dad. I don't know what to do anymore, I don't know what the best thing to do for everyone is. He usually knows of 'Kate' and will ask about her, but when I got there, he didn't know her anymore. He didn't know me anymore."

Caroline finally reached out a hand, and Kate grasped it tightly between her own, trying to take every ounce of comfort from it she could.

When it seemed like Kate's story was at an end, though Caroline still wasn't quite sure why she had come, she asked gently, "Would you like me to run you a bath?"

Kate's eyes filled with tears again, but this time she nodded.

Nodding back, Caroline squeezed Kate's hand and then rose to her feet. Kate followed her a step behind to the master bedroom, sitting silently on the bed as Caroline ran the bath. She didn't even acknowledge William's presence when he walked in, awoken by the noise.

"…Kate?"

Hearing a voice, Caroline retreated to the bedroom, giving her son an apologetic smile before leading him from the room.

"Is Kate okay?"

"She's fine. She's just had a bit of an upset, so I'm running her a bath."

"..It's not the baby, is it?" He whispered back.

"No. No. Well, I don't think so. Sorry for waking you."

"Does this mean you're getting back together?" He asked as they reached his bedroom doorway.

"I..no. I don't know. Get some sleep, you've got an exam in the morning." Caroline ushered him back into his room, shutting the door before returning to her own.

The water had stopped now, and a naked Kate stood in the doorway of the en-suite, her back to Caroline. When she remained motionless, Caroline asked softly, "Kate?" When Kate turned back to her, Caroline saw her small baby bump for the first time and couldn't seem to take her eyes off it.

"I'm sorry. I don't…I'm sorry." Kate finally offered, her voice tearful.

Unsure what she was apologising her, Caroline still dismissed it and stepped forward to help Kate to the bath. As soon as she lay back, warm water easing the ache in her muscles, Kate began to cry softly. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" Caroline forced herself to ask, sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"I don't want to do this by myself, Caroline. I'm scared that I will do it all wrong. And I'm scared that getting back with you will complicate things even more, but I'm scared of not getting back with you as well, because I love you and it hasn't gone away, and I've tried so hard to push it away."

Caroline swallowed, pushing down the bubbles of hope that began to alight. Instead, she offered, "Just take a deep breath and relax, Kate. You're upset, and you're tired. Just let the warm water relax you, and then you can sleep."

"Okay." Kate sniffed, nodding her head as though she trusted Caroline completely.

It was an hour later when Kate finally fell asleep. She was dressed snuggly in some flannel pyjamas, having suddenly complained of the cold, and she lay with her face buried in the pillow, breathing even.

Sighing, Caroline lay down beside her on top of the covers and stared at the ceiling.

..

"Kate's here?"

"Yes. Do you want toast or cereal?" Caroline put a bowl in front of her youngest son. "Where's William?"

"He's cramming upstairs. He is worried he's forgotten everything. Can I have ice-cream?" Lawrence asked hopefully.

"No." Caroline poured cereal into the bowl for him and then pushed the milk his way. "I'm going to go and bring William down, but you're not to upset him."

"What about Kate?"

"What about her?"

"Will she be coming down for breakfast? Are you back together with her again? Even though she's pregnant with someone else's baby."

"…Eat your breakfast and then go and pack your bag, we need to leave soon." Was all Caroline offered as she left the room.

It was Kate and not William she met on the stairs. They stared silently at one another for a long time before Kate gave a shy smile.

"I'm sorry about last night."

"It's fine. You were upset."

Kate nodded, finally pulling her eyes away from Caroline to look at Lawrence who stood in the kitchen doorway watching them with interest. "I should go home and get changed. I'll see you at school."

Nodding, Caroline stepped to the side to allow her to pass.

Disappointed, Lawrence rolled his eyes and returned to his breakfast.

"Kate." Caroline called as the brunette reached for the doorhandle.

Kate turned back towards her.

Celia had recited Kate's list of baby names to her once. It felt like years ago, now. "I like Grace."

Kate smiled. No. She beamed. "Me too."

"..I'll see you at school."

Kate nodded, smiling again, before she slipped out the front door.

Perhaps this was Caroline being offered her second chance, and she was determined to make the most of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate was rushed that morning, pulling on clothes haphazardly before she rushed back out to her car. Thankfully it wasn't giving her much time to think about the day before.

 _I should just have time to drop my bag off in the staffroom and make it to assembly_ Kate noted as she took the front steps of the main school building two at a time, ignoring the hungry rumbling of her stomach. She'd hardly eaten any of her dinner, and had only toyed with her lunch a few hours before that.

Kate was just about to push her bag into its usual spot when she noticed a bag already in there. Irritated, sure it was one of the new teachers trying to assert themselves again, Kate reached it, surprised to find her name scrawled neatly on a piece of paper.

 _Kate- In case you didn't have time for breakfast. I won't tell that old dragon of a head mistress you missed assembly if you won't._

A smile began to pull at Kate's lips when she opened the bag. It was food from a service station, nothing special and probably an afterthought, but a thought none the less. Sitting down on the staffroom couch, Kate rested her feet on the table and then bit into the sandwich.

She was just about to start on the chocolate muffin, on the package of which was a sticky note in Caroline's neat handwriting _'No Nuts'_ when she was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"William! Shouldn't you be in assembly?" Kate put her feet on floor and brushed at the crumbs on her top.

"I didn't want to go in late. I've been in the bathroom…I've got an exam in half an hour." He was wringing his hands nervously.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, William. You're very smart, and I know you've been studying a lot." Kate reassured as she pushed herself up and brushed off the last of the crumbs. "Let's see if we can find something to settle your stomach."

Miserable William nodded thankfully.

* * *

"Better?" Kate asked fifteen minutes later, glad when he nodded. "I keep them in case I get morning sickness, which usually happens on a Thursday morning when I have 9F."

William gave a faint smile. "Mum's told me about them. I reckon Lawrence would be in that class If he was young enough."

"Your brother may be a trouble maker, but he can be smart when he puts his mind to it."

"...Were you feeling sick last night? Is that why you came over?"

Kate toyed with the hem of her shirt for a few seconds before replying. "I'd been to see my dad. He's not very well, and sometimes it's upsetting to see him."

"Maybe there's something mum can do? She knows a lot of doctors, I'm sure she could talk to them."

Kate smiled faintly. "That's a lovely thought, William, but unfortunately your mum can't fix everything."

"She can't fix my dad. Or make my gran nicer."

"Your gran is lovely! She's just…old fashioned."

"She can't fix you and her, either. Last night was the first night in a long time she hasn't cried herself to sleep. She thinks we don't know, but we do. That's why Lawrence hasn't been getting into trouble. We agreed that he would stay out of trouble and I would give him some money for video games."

Kate turned her head now to study William, but as people began spilling out of the hall and into the corridor, they were forced to separate, Kate calling her good lucks to William as he rushed towards the exam room, a frown on his face.

His mother had promised to be there after his exam if she could, but had made it clear she had a very busy day. Still, William looked around when he exited the exam room. His mother wasn't there, but Kate was. She raised her eyebrows, and when William gave her a thumbs up, she grinned.

* * *

Caroline looked at her schedule with dismay. She had no time to slip off and check on Kate, and after last night, a text message didn't seem very appropriate. Still, it was all she could do, so between meetings she quickly typed one out.

Kate was in the staffroom making herself a cup of tea when her phone beeped. Dropping the used teabag in the bin, Kate fished her phone from her pocket, hoping it was a message from her mother. It was Caroline's name that showed up instead.

 _How are you? I've got meetings all day but I can cancel something if you want to talk. I've had a word with Beverley and she has a substitute teacher at the ready if you want to go home._

Kate might have been unsure whether it was a head teacher messaging a teacher or something else if it weren't for the next message to come through a moment later.

 _If it makes you feel any better, I've just got out of a meeting and not heard a word that was said because Gavin had something green stuck in his teeth._

Kate smiled faintly, glancing up at Gavin who had just cornered the librarian. _It's still there. It's lurid!_

 _I was constructing a story in my mind of him having a play doh eating obsession, and he goes into the bathroom between meetings to down a block of his favourite colour._

Kate's smiled widened now, and she bit her lip as she replied, _He did have a blue stain on fingers last week._

 _That's sorted then! I'll have to fire him, can't have someone setting such an example at my school. First play doh eating, then it will be lesbians, vegans and wiccans taking over._

Caroline's eyebrows rose when her phone suddenly began to ring. She pressed the green answer button before she could talk herself out of it.

"Would you like me to come to dinner tonight?"

Caroline smiled. "Yes. It will be vegan, though, and we've got a spell casting session on afterwards."

"Got the lesbian bit sorted and moving onto the other two, now?" Kate asked, her tea forgotten as she made her way to her bag, suddenly remembering that muffin she hadn't eaten earlier.

"Well, it's getting there."

"I'll see you at 6."

"Kate?" Caroline spoke quickly before she could hang up.

"Caroline."

"…Any time you need someone to talk to, or just to be around people…you can come over. Any time you like. Just use the key. No strings attached."

"…Thank you." Kate replied softly, ending the call a moment later.

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Hi."

"Hi." Caroline was smiling, and Kate couldn't help smiling back as she pulled the bottle of wine from behind her back. "I thought I should bring something since I invited myself."

Lawrence, who had been hanging by the door, looked hopefully at the bottle. "Mum's not drinking anymore."

"Oh! Sorry."

"It's fine. No doubt I'll start again soon, having a son like Lawrence." Caroline took the wine and then ushered Kate in, helping her with her jacket.

"Why have you stopped? Is it because of seeing John so…" Kate left it hanging in the air. Caroline might talk badly of her ex-husband, but Kate wasn't sure she would take kindly to others doing so.

"It umm…mm. Sort of. Would you like a glass of water, or juice? Or we have some fizzy ginger thing that William now swears by before exams."

Kate smiled, glad she really had been able to help him. "Water is fine, thank you. What does sort of mean?" She found herself a little worried after what William had told her.

Caroline rested the bottle on the benchtop and then toyed with the label. "I umm..after you came to see me about the baby, I stopped. It's what..I...uh..what I would have done had things progressed as they should have." Caroline wasn't sure how this would be received and felt colour rising to her cheeks.

"Caroline." It came out as an unreadable sigh and she wasn't brave enough to look at Kate. "I'd like…I'd like us to start again. With a clean slate. Not as..as…whatever we were before. Just as friends."

"Oh." It came out sounding as deflated as Caroline felt.

Kate reached out and touched Caroline's hand, stopping her from ripping the label completely off. "We can…I think we need to work on the basics a little, but I would like to, one day, be…" Kate struggled for the right word, and finally settled on "a proper family."

"Do you think we might get married?" Caroline asked so quietly that Kate could barely hear her.

"Yes."

"..Okay." Caroline nodded once, and then again, surer now. "Okay. Water?"

"Yes, please." Kate nodded.

And that's how it began. They were back to being friends, but this time they were equal. In fact, Kate worried that sometimes Caroline tried a little too hard and barely left a moment to talk about anything that might be bothering the blonde herself.

At least once a week now Kate would join William, Lawrence and Caroline for dinner, and once, when she'd been feeling particularly poorly and sorry for herself, Kate had entered the Elliot house in the middle of the night, rather boldly she thought, to join Caroline in bed for a hug.

Caroline herself made time for Kate every day, finding somewhere in her schedule so they could talk. If she was overworked and exhausted, sometimes their only conversation was a call before bed, during which Caroline would invariably fall asleep. She had apologised for this twice before Kate admitted she liked to listen to Caroline breathing as she fell asleep. Caroline had offered to make a recording for her, and Kate had hit her with a wad of unmarked exams.

For once, their relationship was going smoothly even if nothing else was. Lawrence began playing up again, Kate's father had developed an infection and she'd been told twice now to say her goodbyes only for him to turn a corner, and the rest of their family were as troublesome as ever.

The baby was, surprisingly, something they rarely discussed. Every time Caroline brought it up, Kate would change the subject. Caroline wasn't sure if she was keeping it to herself in fear of their relationship crumbling again, or if she was just terrified she might lose it. In any case, Kate hadn't told Caroline of the next ultrasound appointment, and Caroline had only found out because she had synced her phone diary with Kate's so they would never double book.

Caroline had ummed and ahhed about asking Kate if she would like her to come. Surely if Kate wanted her there she would just ask? In the end, unsure of both herself and Kate, Caroline arrived at the clinic early and alone. If Kate wanted her there, then she was there, and if Kate wanted to do it alone, she could wait outside in case she was needed.

She tried not to wonder which of the nurses Kate had been on a date with, but found herself analysing them, wondering who was Kate's type. It was only when Kate entered and Caroline saw a nurse's face light up did she knew for certain who it was.

"Hi, Kate. The doctor is almost done, so you won't have to wait too long."

"Thank you." Kate gave a nervous smile.

"…about the other night, I'm sorry if I upset you." The nurse offered as she neared her.

"It had been a long day, I was tired. I'm sorry I disappeared on you."

"…Perhaps we could try again another day?"

"I…I think that…umm-" kate had been so focused on calming her nerves about the ultrasound that she hadn't even considered seeing Jennifer, or what she might say to her.

"Kate."

Kate turned around, relief flooding her face, a little mortified to feel tears in her eyes. Caroline had come. She had been so desperate to ask her, but also so terrified of falling apart in front of her if there was something wrong.

Giving the nurse a terse smile, Caroline led Kate over to the seat she'd been in. "I've brought some of that ginger stuff, if you're feeling sick, and I have some aloe vera tissues because they'll soothe your nose if you have to use a lot of them. I used to leave these places looking like Rudolph."

Kate gave a quiet laugh, accepting a tissue already to blot her eyes. No questions about how Caroline knew she was here, or why Kate hadn't asked her. Just support. Kate had never loved Caroline more.

* * *

Caroline held Kate's hand throughout the procedure, smiling at her whenever Kate would look her way. When the doctor said everything was on track, Kate gave a joyous laugh. When she turned to look at Caroline and saw tears on her face, she let out another happy laugh, pushing herself up a little to kiss the blonde for the first time in months.

* * *

Kate's jubilation was short lived because she hadn't slept well all week, and by the time they walked from the office she was exhausted. She made no protest when Caroline offered to drive her home and back to her car again tomorrow, and indeed just shut her eyes as soon as she sat down.

The drive was long because Kate had picked somewhere she wouldn't have to drive past if things went wrong. But as they neared a more familiar area, she asked, "Maybe I could come back to your house?"

Caroline was startled by her voice and hesitated a little too long.

"It was just a thought. I'd like to go to bed, but it would be nice to hear...house noises." Kate shrugged, turning away.

"I would say yes, only Lawrence is having his party tonight, and I don't think it will be quiet enough to sleep." Caroline glanced sideways at Kate. "If you don't mind a million children, I would love you to come, even if you manage to fall asleep before the god awful music starts and I turn into a witch."

Kate considered her quiet, lonely house, with so much room for thought, and gave a nod. "I'll come."

* * *

John had promised he would be there to help if Lawrence had a party, so naturally he was nowhere to be seen. Her mother had popped in and then quickly left when she heard the music. In the end it was Gillian who came to the rescue, walking through the front door half an hour after Caroline called her.

"Hello, sis."

"I think someone's been sick in the pot plant." Caroline moaned.

"Already? Light weight. Right, you take the people outside and I'll deal with those inside."

"Can you make sure no one goes upstairs, please?" Caroline caught a vase just before it fell after a ball flew inside.

"Hid the silver up there?"

"I don't have silver. Well, not much. Kate's up there in bed."

"Kate's in your bed?" Gillian's eyes lit up, hoping for gossip.

"She had-" Caroline began before yelling sharply at Lawrence making his way towards the wine rack. When she was satisfied he had gone, she turned back. "She had an ultrasound this afternoon."

"Bad news?" Gillian cringed.

"Good news. Only I don't think she's been sleeping very well worrying about what would happen."

"Have you two moved on from this 'friends who moon over one another' phase yet?" Gillian was eyeing the wine rack herself.

"Not as such." Seeing where Gillian was looking, Caroline rolled her eyes. "Why don't you take the outside, and I will stand guard here."

* * *

When Kate woke, she wasn't quite sure what time it was, but she could still hear the beat of music from downstairs and the quiet murmur of voices. A reluctance to be confronted with some of her students fought with her hunger for several minutes before hunger won out and she slipped from the bed. Checking herself first in the mirror to see if she was presentable, Kate made her way quietly down the stairs and to the kitchen, but a familiar voice stopped her entering.

"I don't not think she's pretty. I think she's…fine."

"Fine?" Gillian scoffed. "Hardly a glowing reference."

"I don't see why it matters, anyway. Not everything is about looks."

"Maybe not, but it helps. Imagine looking at someone every day for the rest of your life and thinking they look 'fine'!"

"I don't intend to spend the rest of my life with her, so I don't see what it matters!"

Kate drew in a deep, shaking breath, remembering an overheard conversation between Caroline and Celia many months ago. She felt the same crushing feeling then. But they'd agreed to a fresh slate, and the baby was making her aware she was very hungry, so Kate ventured nervously into the kitchen.

Caroline was the first to notice her and gave a soft smile. "Feeling better? I made you something earlier in case you got hungry, shall I heat it up?"

"Yes, thanks" Kate managed a smile. "You must be Gillian."

"That's me. No doubt Caroline's been taking out my picture and showing everyone, so proud she is that we are not related.

Caroline let out a laugh into the refrigerator, and Kate smiled politely. "I hope I didn't interrupt any important conversation about your mum and dad?"

"No." Gillian waved her away. "We were discussing who our celebrity free pass would be. Mine is Bruce Willis."

"And she had the cheek to laugh at mine!" Caroline pointed out as she fiddled with the oven.

Kate found herself relieved enough to smile. "Who was yours?"

"Tell us who yours would be, first!" Gillian grinned.

"Gosh. I'm not sure. I suppose I'm usually attracted to powerful, sexy women-"

Caroline blushed and pressed her cheek momentarily to the cool of the fridge as Gillian smirked her way.

"So, it would probably have to be her from the telly. What's her name? The blonde one."

"Baby brain." Caroline offered. For once, her mention of the baby was met with a smile.

"Her from Happy Valley."

"Sarah Lancashire?" Gillian offered.

"That's it!" Kate grinned.

"...I can see it. If I was that way inclined I wouldn't be averse to jumping into bed with her."

Caroline's snort was quickly covered by a cough.

"Who was yours, Caroline?"

"You'll laugh." Caroline warned.

"Oh, go on!"

Caroline sighed, folding her arms tightly. "Sandi Toksvig."

Just as Gillian had done, Kate remained quiet for a moment and then let out a burst of a laugh. "You couldn't have picked someone less like me, Caroline!"

"That's not true! She's intelligent, funny-"

"Short, blonde, white." Kate listed.

"It's not all about looks, you know! And besides, I never said I wanted to sleep with her, just that I'd like to spend the night with her. She would be interesting."

"…Well." Kate offered as she sat down. "Remind me not to watch the new QI with you."

Caroline swatted Kate with the washing up towel. "It wasn't me who brought it up, blame Gillian."

"I didn't know she was…that way inclined." Gillian shrugged.

"A lesbian?" Caroline offered with a raised eyebrow.

"A Nordic-ophile."

"That's not even a word." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't think it when you look at her life partner, would you." Kate smiled, taking a sip of her water.

As Caroline's eyes grew wide at the term 'life partners' and tears sprung to her eyes, there was suddenly the sound of someone being violently sick by the back door.

As the blonde rushed out, kate downed her drink, a hand on her queasy stomach, and stood. "On second thought, I think I might return to bed."

"Probably for the best." Gillian nodded as Caroline's head teacher voice rang out.

* * *

By the time Caroline went up to bed she was exhausted, but she still had the energy to smile, for Kate was spread eagled on the bed in Caroline's own fleece pyjamas, the buttons on the top undone just a little to show a hint of baby bump.

Sighing happily, her annoyance from the evening quickly evaporating, Caroline climbed from the clothes and slid into bed, curling up around Kate. Kate, her life partner.

She would worry about washing up and cleaning tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This was written on my mobile, so apologies for any mistakes. I'm off to rest my thumbs, now!

* * *

Caroline's first thought upon waking was that she had to face the cleaning that would need to be done downstairs.

Caroline's second thought upon waking was that she hadn't done it the night before because Kate McKenzie was upstairs in her bed.

She could already tell that the sheets beside her were empty, but she could hear the ensuite shower running. That had to be Kate, surely. If it was one of the friends Lawrence had staying over, and they'd walked into her bedroom while she was asleep, she would probably have to kill them.

Opening her eyes, Caroline squinted at the clock. 9am. Probably the latest she'd woken in years. A look past the alarm clock showed her the dress Kate had been wearing the day before was resting over the back of the vanity chair. A happy sigh escaping her lips, Caroline shut her eyes again. Kate was in her ensuite taking a shower. Kate was in her ensuite naked. Surely it was normal to go through a little fantasy in her mind- of slipping un-noticed into the ensuite, then into the shower. Of pressing Kate against the wall and caressing or kissing every part of her beautiful body. Of sliding to the floor to-

"Caroline, are you awake?"

Caroline's eyes opened to find a vision just as perfect as the one in her mind, though very different. Kate stood before her wrapped in Caroline's dressing gown.

"Good Morning."

Smiling, Kate moved down to sit on the edge of the bed. "Good Morning."

They gazed at one another in silence for what might have been seconds or might have been hours. In the end, the spell was broken by a bang downstairs, causing both to look at the door.

"…I suppose I should go downstairs and see what damage has been done." Caroline sighed, though her eyes had quickly returned to the smooth thigh she could see escaping the dressing gown.

"I went down earlier to get a cup of tea and there was someone asleep on the kitchen floor with a smiley face paper bag over his head snoring loudly. It was so unnerving I had to abandon my tea plans. And I've been thinking of lightly toasted bread with grilled tomatoes for positively hours!" Kate offered as she moved back to rest against the headboard.

"Would you like me to bring you up a cup of tea and some lightly toasted bread with grilled tomatoes?" Caroline asked with a gentle laugh.

"Oh, would you?" Kate moaned, a smile on her face.

"If I'm not back in half an hour, you'll have to come and rescue me. Or the unfortunate teenage boy I'm strangling." Caroline went to slide out of bed, but a hand around her wrist stopped her. Glancing back at Kate, she found her expression was now serious. "I was only-" She attempted, but stopped when Kate lifted her hand and pulled it closer, sliding it under the fluffy fabric of the dressing gown she wore onto silky smooth skin.

"She always moves when you talk."

For the first time, Caroline felt the baby wriggling beneath her hand, kicking out as though she was dancing. A laugh escaped her lips at the same time tears escaped her eyes.

The nerves, the worry that Kate had felt about sharing this precious movement evaporated at the sight before her. "I always have to go to the bathroom after assembly because she dances on my bladder the whole time you're talking."

Caroline let out another laugh, moving her hand a little, pressing a little firmer. Rewarded by a kick to her hand, she laughed again. "Do you think she knows who I am?"

"I've told her all about you. That you'll make her do all her homework, that you'll always be grumpy on a friday night, that you will challenge her, and love her, and protect her always."

"I will." Caroline nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I know." Kate reached out to brush away the tears that were gathering on Caroline's cheeks, and when Caroline lifted her eyes to look at her, Kate moved forward to kiss her gently, then again and again.

It was Caroline who finally moved away, so overcome that she had to bury her face in the fabric on Kate's shoulder to absorb her tears.

Kate stroked her blonde locks for a long time, dropping sporadic, gentle kisses until she finally felt Caroline beginning to calm. "Caroline?"

"Mmm?"

"..I'd like to try moving in again."

Caroline moved her head back now to gaze down at the woman lying in her bed, worried that any words she could say might break this perfect spell she'd woken up in.

"And I'd like for you to be my girlfriend."

Caroline gave a soft laugh at this, tears gathering in her eyes again. "Might we get married one day?"

"Yes." Kate smiled back

This time it was Caroline who kissed Kate, and their kisses were beginning to become fevered when there was another bang downstairs, followed by a crash.

It was Kate who pushed Caroline out of the bedroom to go and check on what damage had been done. Despite worry about what carnage awaited her, Caroline descended the stairs with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Blimey!" Gillian exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen an hour later. "What's happened in here?"

"5 teenage boys looking for a midnight snack." Caroline replied as she scrubbed at what she hoped was chocolate cake that has been smashed into the floor. "The pot has just boiled if you want a cup."

Walking gratefully to make herself a cup of tea, Gillian was forced to side step the thawed frozen chicken that was also on the floor. "How long exactly do you plan on grounding Lawrence for?"

"Oh, I think eternity should do it. He walked in here happy as anything, gave me a kiss on the cheek and then left for rugby. I was too shocked to say a thing." Satisfied the floor was as clean as she could get in this side of the counter, Caroline stood to change the water in her bucket.

"…To be honest, I thought you'd be a lot more worked up about all of this."

"Oh, I'm furious, Im just letting it ferment inside for a while so when my lovely son gets home, he gets the full effect."

"So it's got nothing to do with the fact Kate stayed over last night?"

Caroline tried to stay quiet, or at least nonchalant, but it was impossible not to smile as she replied. "We talked about the baby. Properly. And Kate wants to try moving in here again." Everything else that they'd discussed, everything else they'd done, should probably stay between her and Kate.

The image of Kate's back arching with pleasure came unbidden to her mind, followed by the soft sighs of Caroline's name as she had dropped tender kisses to every inch of her body.

"I suppose sex with a pregnant woman is very different to being the pregnant woman during sex." Gillian offered.

Caroline felt her cheeks redden at her step-sisters smirk, but was saved from a reply by Kate entering the room pulling on her cardigan.

"Morning, Gillian!"

"Morning, Kate!" Despite Caroline's glare in her direction, she still dared utter an innocent "Sleep well?"

"Better than I have in months, thank you. Caroline, I might head off. I don't fancy being here when Lawrence gets back."

"Probably wise." Caroline nodded, abandoning her cleaning gloves for a moment to approach Kate, one hand moving to it's new favourite place on Kate's bump. "I'll see you later?"

Placing a hand over Caroline's to reposition it where movement could be felt, Kate gave a nod. "Don't be late."

"I won't be." Caroline replied, a smile playing on her lips in the second before they kissed each other gently, and then again and again until Gillian cleared her throat. "Drive safely. Let me know when you get home."

Nodding, Kate gave Caroline's hand one last brief squeeze, offered Gillian a smile, and then left the room, Caroline staring after her with a happy, glazed eye smile on her face.

"Sickening." Gillian offered into the silence. "Come on. The two of us should get this room clean quicker."


End file.
